


Magneto's Red-White-Green-Blue chaos

by Marshmellow_Beachball



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Brother-Brother Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Erik adopts Kurt, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sister-Sister Relationship, everyone is a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellow_Beachball/pseuds/Marshmellow_Beachball
Summary: The great Magneto has retired from villainy to raise his kids and gains one more when one day one of his old associates drops a 1 year old blue mutant on his doorstep.
Relationships: Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane/ Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff & Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Kurt Wagner, Wanda Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff & Lorna Dane & Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place 2 months after Mystique drops Kurt at her door.  
> Character ages-note like me makes no sense-  
> Erik-35  
> Wanda-12  
> Pietro-12-shocker the twins are the same age-  
> Lorna-6  
> Kurt-17 months
> 
> I've also included some surprise characters that haven't been included for the surprise!

Erik woke to the sun shining on his face.

It had now been 5 years since he retired from being a terrorist he was done with that life now he dismantled his brotherhood,rebuilt his friendship with Charles and occasionally goes out saving mutants bringing them to Charles' school where the younger brotherhood members were residing.

He got out of bed and moved to leave his room in red pajama bottoms and a bright smile on his face.

That smile only grew at the sight of his kids.

He saw Pietro and Lorna on the sofa watching TV and looked into the kitchen where Wanda was successfully feeding Kurt.

"Daddy!"Lorna yelled out in happiness and rushed into his arms.

He laughed and picked up his little girl

"Good morning my sweet!"He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Daddio!"Pietro called from the sofa.

"Good morning son"He said ruffling Pietros hair.

He,Pietro and Lorna went to the kitchen where Wanda was feeding Kurt until he looked up at her father.

"Good morning dad."She said with a smile on her face

"Good morning Wanda and good morning to you my boy!"he said kissing both Wanda and Kurt on their crowns.

He took over from Wanda and she poured cereal for herself and her siblings.

He honestly never knew what he'd do without her she was too responsible for her age,he hates how she acts like a mother to her siblings during his Magneto days she took Lorna and went on the run with her powers protecting the two of them.

She had chestnut curly hair and was wearing a baggie pink hoodie and red shorts

He then looked over at his oldest son Pietro shoveling cereal into his mouth

"Slow down Pietro."He chastised

Pietro was a troublemaker and a misfit but a huge heart the size of the sun.he stayed with him during his Magneto days and disarmed guards with his speed reflecting on that he despised himself for allowing him to do those things Pietro may have forgiven him but he will never forgive himself.

His pure white hair was sticking up in all places and he was wearing a grey t-shirt and grey shorts.

His eyes then drifted to his little girl Lorna always a bright soul radiating joy in his times of depression from his deeds.She doesn't have any memories of Magneto just Wanda.He missed her first steps,her first word was Wanda and when they reunited 3 years ago she was scared and Erik never hated himself more than in those moments.

She had curly green hair and was wearing a disney princess t-shirt and mickey mouse pajama bottoms.

He then put some more food in Kurts mouth his chewing it contently.He wasn't technically his but in his heart and soul Kurt's his son he was left on his doorstep about a year ago by his mother Mystique one of his former allies she was still in 'the game' as he may say and didn't want him Raven may be the only person he resents more than himself.

Like Lorna he had a visible mutation he was blue and a bit monkey like and wore a striped onesy.

Once breakfast was over he asked the kids

"So what should we do today."

"Go to the zoo!"Lorna exclaimed standing up in her chair

"Why not go for a run?"Pietro offered

"We could just stay in."Wanda threw into the ring

"Okay all great suggestions,why don't we go for a run and stay in for the rest of the day and Lorna we can go to the zoo next week."

All the kids agreed and got dressed for the run.

Erik came out dressed with Kurt on his hip.

He was wearing a white shirt,red shorts and sunglasses with Kurt wearing a hoodie and jeans as he wasn't going to run so he needed to warm up with clothes.

Wanda came wear shorts and a spaghetti strap pink shirt with Lorna in hand wearing a green shirt and yellow shorts.

Then Pietro came in a grey tank top and shorts

They lived in the middle of the forest half for the privacy and half hiding from people who may want to hurt him or worse his children.

They ran about a quarter of a mile him pushing Kurt in his stroller until Erik thought of something fun,

"How about we play hide and seek?"He asked as we got Kurt out of his stroller.

Lorna agreed jumping up in the air,Pietro pretended to reluctantly agree and Wanda was excited but thought the hiders should stick together.

"Alright i'll start as the seeker."Erik said giving Kurt to Pietro and Wanda was giving Lorna a piggyback.

Then the great Magneto in all his glory stood in front of a tree,turned his back,covered his eyes and counted to ten.

The kids hid in a bush to hide from their dad until a large shadow loomed over them

Lorna thinking it was her dad jumped out to yell surprise but paled because this was not her father.


	2. Loose ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old ally of Magneto comes to tie some loose ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review i'd love some feedback on my story telling

A man loomed over the Maximoffs only Pietro knew who it was.

"What are you doing here Victor?"the speedster yelled shielding Lorna and Kurt from his gaze

"Pietro,who is this man,"Wanda asked frantically

"His name is Victor Creed more commonly known as Sabretooth."

"I'm surprised the youngling even recognises me,"this Sabretooth snarked "and i'm hear to tie up some loose ends."

"Wanda,what are loose ends?"the green haired girl asked tugging at her older sisters sleeve

"Let uncle Vic tell her,"Sabretooth said and bent down to get eye level"See,your father and brother knows things and I don't want them knowing so i'm going to kill them and since your going to see i'll kill you too!"He said in a tone that frightened Lorna.

"No."Wanda muttered

"What girl you need to speak up!"

"I said NO!"Wanda yelled as crimson energy flowed through her hand, sending Sabretooth 10 metres into the air and falling with oh so many satisfying snaps.

Sabretooth chuckled"I'm impressed but that's just not enough,you'll have to try harder."

"With pleasure,"Wanda said as she focused and energy surrounded his body suspending him in the air,Wanda looked over his with a menacing look

"Pietro,cover Lorna and Kurt's eyes."

He did just that hugging the girl and baby not allowing their eyes to move from his chest.

It was then Wanda moved her hand twisting them and in doing so snapping Creeds limbs in half.

"Wanda?"

She then got out her trance dropping Sabretooth onto his broken legs and Wanda rushed to her father with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry daddy he was just threatening us and I don't know what came over me i'm a monster!"she said sobbing.

"Wanda,"Erik said bending down on his daughters level"This man wanted to kill you and your siblings,you defend yourself and feel guilty?"he asked trying not to laugh

"Yes,"

He hugged his daughter and whispered in her ear"Well dear you might have the biggest heart on this planet."

"He's right bub."said Logan aka Wolverine"I've been tracking Creed for weeks now and you do the hard part for me and look badass doing it ain't no monster in that."

"Logan!"Erik said giving the man a hug

"Uncle Logan!"Lorna said, running and jumping into the man's arms.

Pietro also came over carrying Kurt

"Hey there Lorna,speedy and elf."he said, addressing the other kids"You're lucky you have a cool sister who saved you from that chucklehead. Anyway I got to take him away to the institute,hey Erik mind trussing up this hog."

"With pleasure,"He raised his hands in the air and chains flew into the Sabretooth surrounding his body covering him head to toe. He even got an apple down and placed it into his mouth.

"Thanks Erik,"the Wolverine said putting Creed over his shoulder and walking off"And remember this Wanda he has a healing factor."Logan yelled

_____________________________________________Time skip__________________________________________________________

The family returned home and got into comfortable clothes

"Alright kids, what should we watch today?"Erik asked instantly, regretting it.

"I want to watch my little pony!"Lorna yelled

"No way am I watching that!"Pietro said

This led to a large argument

They eventually settled for a Disney movie -he had no idea what was happening

Kurt was sitting on his lap,he had Lorna on his side and the twins were sitting on the arms.

It came time for bed where he took Lorna to her shared room with Wanda where he tucked her in and read a story and went to Kurt's and Pietro's room where he was dressed and in his crib thanks to the twins and kissed Kurt on the head,wished the twins goodnight and went to sleep himself after a beer.

_____________________________________________Timeskip__________________________________________________________

He awoke to a knock at the door he came out his room going down the stairs in a robe.

None of the kids were awake and he opened the door at the sight of a woman

"Hello.Can I help you miss?"

"I've come for Kurt Wagner."


	3. Destiny arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day after Sabretooth attacks a woman shows up at Magnetos doorstep wanting Kurt Wagner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome

"I'm sorry,but can you tell-"

"My name is Irene Adler,i'm looking for Kurt Wagner because he is the son of my estranged wife Mystique and I will look after him from now on and I will not take no for an answer.And I knew you was going to ask that because I can see the future are those all your questions answered?Yes i'd love a cup of tea black two sugars once you've caught up."The woman interrupted

He was truly flabbergasted at this woman she had grey hair and wore circular black glasses and had a light blue dress going down to her ankles.

"Well..then come in."

"Thank you."

They were both sat at the table until he said to the woman

"I'm sorry but you're not having my son!"

She sighed "Oh I thought this might happen.Erik the boy needs his mother and since his mother is not available he needs me,your just not simply a good enough father for the boy."

He was getting angry now"Not good enough?"he asked trying to hide his rage

"Look at it this way,you made your son steal all sorts of weaponry for you and drove both of your daughters away from you for far too long and it is my duty as his mother figure to save him from any pain you might bring upon him."she said keeping a neutral face.

"That was in the past and besides you married Mystique she's a killer,seductress and cold hearted enough to abandon her child even without your eye sight you must've seen that!"

"Excellent point but-"

"No,listen to me Kurt is my son and I know he loves me I see it putting him to sleep,during bath time and play time!His siblings love him too;he loves Wanda's stories,playing rocket with Pietro and cuddles with Lorna!He is as much as my child as they are and you will not take him away without a fight!" 

"You truly love him don't you?"

"More than life itself."

She paused for a long time

Until she eventually asked"Can I visit?"

"Whenever you want."

"Well when you predict the future your in for surpises.I should leave goodbye Erik after him well"

And Destiny left


	4. When Pietro babysits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the drama between Sabretooth and Kurt becoming destinies child-I had to-Erik decides to take his oldest daughter out for some fun but needs a babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lighter more fun chapter
> 
> Please review

Erik was stressed with everything that was happening.

"Dad are you ok?"Wanda asked concern in her voice

"Yeah i'm fine dear,just a little stressed about what happened with Sabretooth and...Charles has a new student he's asking me to meet that's all."He decided not to tell the kids about Irene coming for Kurt it would only scare them or hate her and they might reflect that onto Kurt.

"Oh dad if your going out today I can't baby...I mean watch everyone here I have plans with some friends."Wanda said.She couldn't use the word babysitter because she knew Wanda would get angry at being called a baby.

"Maybe I could ask Scott or Jean at the institute?"Erik wondered

"Why can't I do it?"Pietro piped up.I'm older than Wanda and she does it.

"By seven minutes!"Wanda told him

"And besides,"Erik chimed in before a fight would start"Wanda is just good with kids."

"I'M good with kids too,right Kurt?"

Kurt gurgled happily

"And right Lorna?"

"Not really,"

"Alright,Pietro you've convinced me you can watch Lorna and Kurt today and thats good because I have to get going."He then got out the house in a rush and flew to the institute.

"Me too"Wanda told them"And Pietro if anything happens to them you'll end up like Sabretooth."Then she left the house.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once Lorna and Kurt finished their breakfast with help from Pietro they were on the sofa watching some weird kid show Lorna and Kurt enjoyed.

He began to play with Kurt making him giggle.

"Etro!"Kurt exclaimed happily.

Kurt could only say a couple words he said dada,Wanda,Etro,Orna and nana-when he wanted bananas- and bamf nobody knew where he got that from.

Pietro then noticed that Lorna was looking a bit down which was unlike her.

"You okay Lorna?"he asked concern in his voice.

"Am I a freak?"she asked him.

"Of course not why would you think that?"he said sitting next to his sister.

"Some boys at the playground were making fun of my green hair and started calling me a freak."She said in a sad voice and beginning to cry.

"Oh Lorna."He hugged his sister who was in tears.

"Orna?"Kurt asked confused as to why she was sad.

She pulled him up onto her lap and cuddled him while Pietro checked the time it was 11:00 so he thought lots of kids must be at the playground.

"Lorna,get dressed we're going to confront those jerks!"he said picking Kurt up to get him dressed.

"Ok!"she said with a smile on her face.

He got Kurt out of his onesy and into a baggy hoodie and small jeans and set him on the sofa while he got dressed out of his tank top and shorts into a jacket and jeans.

Lorna came out wearing a green and yellow striped dress.

He picked up Kurt and the three left.

They got to the park and he pulled up Kurt's hood so they wouldn't be mean to Kurt as well.

"Ok Lorna do you see the boys who did it?"he said.

She looked for a bit till she pointed"Those ones over their!"

"They look two years older than you!"he said as he put Kurt in the sandbox.

"Are going to punch them?"Lorna ask excitedly.

"Not quite."he then used his super speed and sand got in their faces which made them cry."How's that for-" then Lorna tackled his waist.

"Thank you Pietro."she mumbled.

"Happy to help."he said.

He super sped the two home.

"I feel like i'm forgetting something."Pietro wondered out loud.

"PIETRO WE FORGOT KURT!!!!"

"OH SH-"

Meanwhile

"Etro?Orna?"Kurt asked in tears.

"Hello darling child."said a woman"Welcome to the Hellfire club."


	5. When Pietro babysits part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro now must get his little brother back from the Hellfire club or get killed doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X men character ages  
> Scott-13  
> Jean-13  
> Hank-14  
> Ororo-13  
> Warren-13  
> Bobby-11  
> Alex-6

Lorna was sitting on the sofa in tears.

Pietro zoomed through the door with a sorrowful look on his face,he met eyes with Lorna shook his head.

The siblings hugged each other both sad and afraid.

It was then the door opened and in came their sister Wanda back from going out with her friends.

"Pietro,Lorna what's wrong,"She said seeing her brother and sister in tears.

"We...lost Kurt."Pietro said with great saddness.

"Tell me what happened."

They went through the entire story about Lorna's bullying,confronting the bullies and forgetting Kurt at the playground and how he was gone when Pietro went back.

"What are we going to do Wanda!"Lorna asked while hugging her sister.

"We need help for the most part,"

"From who?"asked Pietro

"The kids at the institute they love Kurt and we agreed to help each other when we need it."

"Ok let's go!"Pietro said giving Lorna a piggy back ride to the institute while Wanda flew.

They got to the institute and saw the kids sitting on the grass ,except Warren who was in the air,.Bobby was making ice sculptures,Hank was helping the new girl Ororo learn English and Scott and Jean were trying to get Scott's little brother Alex to speak to them.

Until they saw the Maximoff's coming to them.

"Hi Scott,hi Jean we need your help."Wanda said to them.

"Your always welcome hear Wanda."Jean said.

"And we might need your help with something too,"Scott added"We should go inside."

Wanda and Pietro were sat at the table with Scott and Jean discussing what happened to Kurt and Scott agreed to help them without a second thought.

"Thank you,"Wanda exclaimed"and you said you needed help with something."

"Well Scott's little brother Alex came to the school yesterday and he hasn't said a word yet,he doesn't even seem comfortable with Scott.So we thought you could get Lorna to try and get him out of his shell."Jean explained.

"Of course,"Wanda said.

"But we have to find Kurt first,"Pietro said.

"Of course."Scott said.

"I'll go the Cerebro,the Professor is out with your dad so we'll be fine."Jean informed them.

She left and the three went back out side where Lorna and Bobby were playing.

"So where's your little brother Scott?"Wanda asked.

"Over there."He said pointing to under a tree where he was marvelling at the world.

She walked over to where he was sitting and got on her knees.

"Hello Alex,my name is Wanda i've heard you've been feeling nervous hear is that right?"

He nodded

Then Pietro stepped in"Well Alex as a big bro myself I know if anything bad happens Scott will protect you because he loves you so give him a chance can you do that?"

"I'm sure Scott wouldn't loose him."Wanda muttered but Pietro heard it.

"So Alex you gonna trust your big bro?"

He thought for a while but was interrupted by Jean broadcasting in everyone's head that she found Kurt.

Everyone ran into Cerebro where Kurt's location was on the map.

"That's the hellfire mansion!"Hank said in a panicky tone.

Everyone was scared for Kurt.

Alex tugged on Scott's sleeve and whispered in his ear what the Hellfire Mansion was.

"I am also confused about this Hellfire Mansion."Ororo said making Hank proud.

"Well the Hellfire Mansion is the home to the Hellfire Club a dangerous mutant mafia with powerful mutants like Sebastion Shaw and Emma Frost as it's leaders."Warren explained for Ororo and Alex.

"Well what are we going to do?"Bobby asked the group hands on Lorna's shoulders.

"We have to save him."Wanda said

Everyone agreed

"Should we tell Logan?"Pietro asked as Wolverine was currently in charge of the kids.

"I don't think we should."Scott said"He'll just make us wait for the Professor and Mr Maximoff."

"But we can't use the blackbird."Jean said.

"Seconded."Wanda said agreeing with Jean.

"Then how are we getting there?"Lorna asked"Me,Wanda,Warren,Ororo and Bobby could but the rest of you can't."

"Actually"Jean said"I've been working on my telekinetic flight to carry others so I can carry Scott and Alex,Pietro can run there."

"I can take Hank on my slide."Bobby said.

"The slides not so stealthy Bobby."Hank said

"But-"Bobby was interrupted by Hank's large hand covering his mouth.

"So i'll also take Bobby and Hank."Jean said with dread

"That's too many to handle Jean i'll carry Hank."Warren said making it more manageable for her.

"Ok it's sorted,"Wanda said"Let's go get my brother back!"


	6. When Pietro babysits part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maximoff's with assistance from their X men friends must save their little brother from the likes of the brotherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

The kids had approached the Hellfire Mansion and were quivering with fear.

"Is everyone hear?"Wanda asked.

"Yep 10 psychic signatures,"Jean said.

"Great,now how are we going to enter the mansion to save Kurt?"Pietro asked.

"Could I rip it in half with my magnetism?"Lorna asked Wanda.

"Sorry Lorna,that's made of stone."

"What about Scott's optic blast's?"Bobby recommended.

"Not strong enough."Scott said.

"My lightning?"Ororo asked.

"Too dangerous,"Warren intervened"but a directed blast could burn the whole Mansion Kurt included."

Hank began to think out loud,"We need something that can wreak-"

The whole group looked at Alex who was clutching Scott's leg.

"No way!"Scott yelled.

"Please Scott,it's the only thing that can work!"Wanda begged

"It could kill him!"

Then Pietro stepped in saying"Scott,I wouldn't be asking if I didn't know the risk and I understand your need to protect your little brother but mine is in there with dangerous people so Scott please."

"But if he uses too much-"

"WHY DON'T WE LET ALEX DECIDE!"Lorna yelled.

Scott then got on his knees to get on his brothers eye level"Alex,we need you to do something dangerous do you understand what you have to do?"

Alex nodded

"And do you want to do it?And remember it's fine to say no,"

Before Scott finished that sentence Alex already released a large energy blast,out the suit the Professor made him wear so he wouldn't destroy anything,and the wall was smashed.

Everyone's jaws were hanging until Wanda recovered and said"Nobody ask where he learned to do that and lets go."

They were in the Mansion where many guards were storming in from both directions.

Wanda and Jean both lifted them into the air and Bobby iced up one entrance so no more will come through.

The group ran into another room and saw both Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw with Kurt.

"Wanda!Etro!Orna!"he exclaimed happily he didn't look hurt but they knew of Emma's type of torture.

Shaw began running towards them making Bobby ice the floors making him slip and side eventually falling and Bobby froze him.

"Yes I did it!"he exclaimed.

"Miss Grey we meet again."Emma said

"It would seem so Miss Frost."

They both went into a telepathic battle while Pietro snatched Kurt while she was preoccupied.

Meanwhile one of Shaw's personal guards was fighting Hank she went by the name Sage and they were the same age.They seemed evenly matched and Hank never thought he would win until he threw a table at her and he just went out.

Scott was looking around to see where he could help until he received a large pain in his head and saw a purple knife coming out.He looked up and saw a girl no older than he was with purple hair and a purple energy sword.She was then tackled by Warren and they began to fight he looked like he was strangely enjoying it.

Alex didn't know what to do until he saw a man a couple years older than Hank flying down towards him and he began screaming which really hurt Alex's ears and he fainted.Lorna saw this and got very angry.

"HEY MISTER PICK SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"she screamed and got a large block of iron to cover his mouth and chained him down.

Wanda looked around at the large battle and saw a girl a couple years younger than her flying in the air she had dark hair and dark skin she was about to tackle Wanda with super strength but Storm sent some small lightning blasts her way and the girl tried to enter Wanda's mind but she showed the girl her worst nightmare instead.

Emma Frost then commanded her soldiers to return she looked like Jean really affected her mind and she said in a pained voice "You..Can..Go...Tessa,Elizabeth,Sean,Monet...do NOT follow them.

Scott was carrying Alex,Ororo was supporting Jean,Pietro has Kurt protectively to his chest kissing his crown repeatedly saying apologies,Hank had his arm around Bobby and Wanda was holding Lorna's hand very proud of her and Warren had a huge smile on his face

The Maximoff's returned home before their dad and all quickly got dressed into their pajamas. Wanda tapped Pietro's shoulder and said "Can I speak with you please?"

She led him to the kitchen and Lorna was cuddling Kurt watching TV.

"I'm so sorry Wanda!"He said before she started cutting into him.

"What you did today was completely idiotic,I was so mad but you was helping Lorna and you've been amazing helping to get him back so next week you can babysit because dad's going out and i'm busy have fun!"she said laughing and joining Lorna and Kurt leaving Pietro gobsmacked.

Wanda truly has a wicked side


End file.
